


Achora Heights

by hirika



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A!WoL, Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, One day I will popularize the term A!WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirika/pseuds/hirika
Summary: A simple day in Amaurot, long before the Final Days.Just a story I made up in my head to quench my Emet-Selch thirst, because I had hoped for an explosion of fanfics after that Tales of Shadows story got released, and was disappointed.





	Achora Heights

Hades trudged as he began walking back to Achora Heights which housed his designated quarters. He had hoped for a quiet evening, knowing that news was sure to spread quickly about his appointment into the Convocation of Fourteen, but that plan had already been interrupted by his friend Hythlodaeus and his request.

Though guiding the soul within the magnificent bird to the Underworld had not taken too long, the implications of being able to trap a soul within Creation magicks had his thoughts in a jumble. Hades decided that he should just retire for the day before he magicked something unimaginable.

Hades had just arrived at the entrance to the lift that serviced his building when an unmistakable presence ran up to him.

One could differentiate between individuals of their kind by simply noticing the subtle differences in their masks. However he needn’t even look in the direction of his new companion to identify who it was. The Ascian who had joined him by the lifts had such a unique hue and a blinding brightness to her soul that with his acute vision, he sometimes had a hard time staring directly at the brilliance of her aether.

After his presence had been recognized and the lift had configured itself to stop at his level, Hades made space for his new companion so that the lift would be able to recognize her presence and include hers in its configuration. His fellow Amaurotine thanked him for waiting for her so that they may ride the lift together, before she glanced up and recognized his mask.

“Hades!” she called his name with that familiar musical voice as she beamed up at him, her soul brightening to an even more dazzling hue.

“Persephone.” Hades simply acknowledged without facing her, though his tone held a gentleness that was absent in his interaction with Hythlodaeus.

“It has been a long time since I last you, though we live in the same building.” Persephone continued with a slightly wistful tone as they both stepped into the lift and waited for it to ascend.

“Things must be very busy at the Bureau of the Architect with the position of Emet-Selch still vacant.” she concluded as she reached out to him and gave his shoulder a light pat of encouragement.

Persephone hadn’t noticed the gossip about Hades’ appointment yet. Somehow this both surprised Hades and left him feeling like this was to be expected. Persephone would enter into her own little world sometimes.

There were countless times in the past were Hades and Hythlodaeus would catch Persephone just standing around in the middle of the street, oblivious of the going-about around her and unresponsive towards any proddings, until someone would chuck a pebble her way then she would turn hyper-alert with a weapon magicked in her hand. When asked what she had her head in the clouds for, she would blush and shyly admitted that she was only taking inventory of her things or perhaps simply thinking of redecorating per private space.

Hades thought of his earlier declaration to keep silent until the memorandum reached her, but then he remembered Hythlodaeus annoying voice and his comment about personal deliveries. Justifying his change of plans with her sudden appearance in front of him, he decided to let her know of his new appointment.

“I have been too busy to come back home since I’ve decided to accept the honor of filling the position of the Architect.” Hades responded casually as if his new appointment didn’t really mean anything and was just some everyday occurrence like re-magicking his robe into a fresh one.

Persephone stared at his profile in silence for a brief time before erupting into cheers and surprising him by wrapping her arms around his middle in a hug, his tiredness disappearing in that moment.

“Congratulation, Hades! I am so glad to hear this momentous news from you!” Persephone exclaimed as she bounced up and down while still holding onto him causing his cowl to fall from his head revealing his dark locks with a streak of white.

“As I told Hythlodaeus earlier, there is naught to congratulate as I am merely filling the void in the meantime — just until that incurably smug bastard comes to his senses and takes up the position intended for him.” Hades defended as he awkwardly placed his hands on Persephone's back, silently relishing the warmth she emanated.

Persephone lifted her head to look straight at him with a beaming smile on her face.

“I do not think Hythlodaeus will ever come to accept a position in the Fourteen so you will just have to wait forever.” she chuckled before laying her head on his chest.

“But full glad am I that it is you. Long have I thought that you would best suit the position as I know that you would always keep our hopes and dreams in mind.” said Persephone with such pride in her voice, it was as if she herself was elevated to a position in the Convocation.

“You flatter me so.” Hades tried to nonchalantly reply though his heart was probably beating a thousand upon thousands of miles by their closeness.

“We should celebrate your promotion, Hades! I mean, Emet-Selch.” Persephone corrected herself as the lift finally stopped at her floor.

“Though it would only be something simple, I shall prepare something for you. How about the creation of a flower the same colour as your eyes? Or perhaps a juicy fruit whose seeds you can even eat?” she exclaimed after taking his hand into hers and leading him to the door of her apartment.

“Well...” Hades began, silently thanking yet also cursing Hythlodaeus and his on-point advice, “As long as you will go through the proper procedures at the Bureau on the morrow. I cannot start my term selfishly indulging in unreviewed concepts. Also, you must continue to call me by my true name in private ‒ as you are still my equal.”

Persephone laughed as she nodded in assent. She pulled him into her room, closing the door behind him as she beheld his appearance. She ran her fingers through his tresses, slowly removed his mask as he removed hers, and tiptoed to meet him halfway as his lips descended upon hers.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Yes, I joined the Hades x Persephone/A!WoL bandwagon.  
2) No, I'm still a Haurchefant waifu.  
3) Yes, I did allude to pomegranates and the narcissus flower.  
4) Yes, it was a slow burn and then it combusted because I don't know how to build momentum.  
5) Yes, I am a crappy fanfic writer.  
6) No, I didn't have anyone read this before posting because I'm too impatient for that.  
7) No, I do not think there will be more chapters. Not unless patch 5.1 and/or future patches inspire me.
> 
> Edit: So, I wrote this before Patch 5.2 so Anamnesis Anyder wasn't a thing yet. Don't hate on me just because it may be against canon.


End file.
